William's True Desire
by 14LuvMusic
Summary: A sort of sequel to An Unusual Day at the Office. After William drops his glasses whilst reprimanding his two most incompetent subordinates, all three get on their hands and knees to help search for the specs. That's when things take an interesting turn. WilliamXGrellXRonald! Contains YAOI! Quoting many other's: Don't like it, don't read it.


Hey guys, second fic, sort of a request as well from ForTheGun (hope you like it btw), It is a kind of sequel from my first fic, An Unusual Day at the Office, so to get the meaning of the title (and the last bit in this story) you may want to read that. Again, love to hear from you guys so in your reviews be sure to: criticise, praise, point out any mistakes etc. Hope you enjoy!

Well, are you sitting comfortably? Good, then we shall begin.

* * *

William's True Desire

Both of them stood in front of the desk, one with his head down and his hands clasped in front of him, the other with his hand on his hip admiring his nails. A third man was pacing on the other side of the desk. He paused and raised his head, "Grell, are you even listening?" Only his eyes shifted to glance at the red haired reaper, his stern voice sounding very unamused.  
Grell tuts and folds his arms, "Yes." He sighs, flicking his head to shake the firey red locks from his eyes.  
William turns towards him and places his hands on the desk, leaning over towards Grell with a warning look in his eye, "Sutcliff, I wouldn't push it if were you, you've already been demoted once this week I'm sure you wouldn't want me to demote you further."  
Grell turns his head away from his boss like a spoilt, disobedient child. William silently stands up straight again, eyeing his unruly, incompetent subordinate, deciphering what punishment would make Grell think more about his actions. William strolls behind the two men, hands clasped behind his back, slowing down when he was behind the blonde. Will's face softened slightly, as did his voice, "And Ronald, of all people I thought you were above all this. I know you're only young but you need to know when to stop." He stops and glares at Grell, "Or did Sutcliff put you up to this?"  
Ronald spins around, his soft fluffy hair floating slightly from the breeze created by this sudden movement. He holds his hands up to pause William for a moment, an almost pleading look crosses his face, "Not at all Sir, Mr Sutcliff has been a big help...it's just..."  
A puzzled look tints William's perminantly stern expression, "It's just what, Mr Knox?"  
Ronald slips a hand into his pocket while the other moved to rub the back of his neck, "Well, things just got a little out of hand today that's all."  
William looks taken aback, "A little out of hand?" He then proceeds to walk back behind his desk, "Mr Knox, tell me, how many people died today?"  
Ronald still facing away from William, lowers his head in shame, "Eight, Sir."  
William sits in his black, leather swivel chair, "I see, how many souls were you scheduled to reap today, Sutcliff?"  
Grell places his hands on his hips, "Two darling, but you see-" He was cut off by William raising his hand.  
"hmm, how many souls did you two actually reap, Mr Knox?"  
A faint "Five" could be heard as Ronald's body started shake and a small whimper was heard.  
William suddenly sat forward, his dark eyeborws forming a frown, "Hold on, five? Five souls? I thought you said eight people died, what happened to the other three souls?"  
"A demon, Sir. A demon took them." Ronald whimpered as he began to sob uncontrollably.  
"A demon?" William then raised his voice, "A DEMON!" He leapt out of his seat, swiping the glasses from his face, he picked up a pen and flung it across the room (supposedly aiming towards one of the men), "BLOODY INCOMPETENT, MALADROIT, IDIOTS!" He carelessy tossed his spectacles onto his paperwork then slammed his hands down on the dark oak desk sounding an almighty resonating boom around the office, causing both of his subordinates to flinch. William's voice shrunk to a shaky half whisper, "How the bloody hell could you let that happen?"  
There was around twenty seconds of silence before Grell started to tentatively edge towards Will's desk, holding out his hand in an attempt to calm him down, "Will love, are you alright?"  
"OF COURSE I'M NOT BLOODY ALRIGHT!" William looked up at Grell, his face red with a couple of sweat driplets forming on his forehead, "You've failed me, both of you have severely let me down." He pats around his desk, finally finding his glasses, he picks them up and slowly sits back down into his chair, "I can't believe you let a demon steal those souls, also I can't believe you managed to kill innocent people." He lifted his glasses to his face, his hands shaking uncontrollably due to his frustration and anger, "Filthy, disgusting, vile, sick making leeches." He muttered. As his hand reached his face though, his grip on the spectacles faltered and they fell to the floor, hitting the thin carpet with a small clatter.  
"Damn it!" William hissed. He got up and slowly lowered himself to the floor, pushing the chair away to give him more space.  
Ronald turned around, he sniffed, "Oh, Sir, we'll give you a hand." He glanced at Grell, who was still checking out his nails again, he didn't look like he was in a position to move and give a helping hand any time soon. Ronald finally caught Grell's attention and motioned his head in the direction of William, Grell just sighed.  
"It's the least we could do after the trouble we've caused him, come on Sutcliff." Ronald whispered.  
Grell tutted again, "Fine." He sighed and the two men walked behind the desk and got on all fours to help search.

The glasses seemed nowhere to be seen, _'He only dropped them so they can't have gone that far.' _Grell thought. Then he caught a glimpse of William backside, oh and what a backside it was, perfectly toned and rounded and just so squeezable at this moment, _'No Grell, you must resist, he's not happy with you at the moment, if you were to feel him up now you'd just get yourself into more trouble...but then again, he's kind of helpless without his glasses, so if I did touch him he can't see, therefore he can't do anything.' _ Grell's hand slowly reached out, it seemed to take ages before he finally plucked up the courage to finally make his hand touch the fine piece of muscle set infront of him, his hand stroked down it, trying to take in it's perfect feeling.  
William tensed at the sensation. Grell suddenly panicked, "I'm so sorry Will, I don't think I was really careful about where I put my hand I'm sorry." Realising how bad that excuse was a faint pink blush painted the red head's cheeks.  
They carried on searching under the desk, it was turning into game of Twister practically, just without the mat. William lifted his hand from the floor ready to turn and search somewhere different when his hand came into contact with something warm and soft, clad in material. A sharp intake of breath could be heard followed by a menacing giggle, "Oooh Will, getting a little frisky are we?" Grell mocked. Ronald couldn't help what was going on and could only stay there on all fours, trying his best to hold in any moans that were threatening to escape his mouth. William too was frozen on the spot, the odd thing was, this soft object he touched seemed to be growing harder, he suddenly realised what just happened and his hand retreated in a flash. Ronald moaned under his breath as he felt relieved that he wasn't being felt up by his boss now. But he couldn't help the fact that he actually found that sensation rather pleasurable, _'No Ronald, no, that is not a good thought. He will never want to do it with you, and neither would you want to do it with him. Stop thinking like that.' _  
William suddenly reflected upon the short moment, he had to admit that he found it slightly arousing that just his touch had started to arouse the younger reaper, and the growing erection in his trousers wouldn't tell him any different.  
Grell placed his hands on Will's shoulders and started to massage them, "Oooh, Will, you're so tense." He spoke softly. William couldn't help groaning at the attention, it was both relaxing and arousing at the same time. As he rolled his head back Grell leaned in and whispered seductively into his ear, "Looks like you're enjoying this, Will." At the same time Grell's hand snaked it's way down William's back, around his waist, then slowly and teasingly towards his crotch. William's already slightly heavy breathing faltered as Grell massaged his now throbbing erection.  
This sight was all too much for Ronald and realising that his colleagues attention was not on him at all, he decided to sort his own problems out. Unzipping his trousers he pulled his boxers low enough to pull out his aching cock, he then proceeded to pump his member, giving out soft, quiet, sensual moans.

Unbeknownst to Ronald, Grell had his eyes on him the whole time. The red haired reaper licked his lips and in a low sexy voice he spoke up, "Ronnie, darling, maybe you could put that cock of yours to better use." He winked.  
Ronald was completely startled, "W-w-well, where do you want me to s-start?"  
Grell couldn't help but giggle at his younger colleague's stuttering. He seductively beckoned Ronald towards him, "Kneel infront of Willy, dear."  
Ronald did as he was told.  
"Now Will darling..." He pushed his confused boss' head forward, "Suck."  
William nodded, looking slightly intimidated, but he too followed Grell's orders and took the young, two toned haired man into his hot, wet mouth. Ronald threw his head back and moaned. Grell's own erection was throbbing at the moment now and when he undone his trousers, he found his precum had dampened his red and black lacey panties. He pulled out his suprisingly large cock and grabbed Will's hand, wrapping the usually stoic man's long, warm fingers around his erection, he breathed closing his eyes and began to move his boss' hand up and down his hot, hard cock. William's hand then started to move on it's own without Grell's guidance. Grell couldn't help himself as he reached for Will's belt. He undone the belt and trousers and managed to pull his boss' throbbing member out. Leaning down, the red head teasingly licked the tip earning a muffled moan from William. The vibrations caused from this made Ronald moan louder. Before Grell swallowed William though, he pushed the dark haired man onto his back on the floor, _'Mmmmmm, he looks like a stud without his specs. Also the saliva dripping from his mouth make him looks so hot!' _Grell then straddled his boss into a 69 position, he then took the sweet tasting erection back into his mouth. William looked up at the terribly appetising cock dangling above him, unable to resist he took it into his mouth. Grell stopped sucking for a moment to lift his head and let out an all too sensual groan before getting back to pleasuring his hot and sexy boss.

Ronald was actually enjoying watching this, as he did he placed two fingers into his mouth and started sucking, coating them with his saliva. At the same time stroked his aching erection, precum dribbling onto the carpet. Grell's eyes looked up and saw Ronald, he couldn't help but smirk when he wondered who those fingers might be entering. Ronald entered a third finger into his mouth, he moaned sensually, putting on a little show for Grell. He then crawled seductively to behind Grell then gently pressed his index finger aginst Grell's entrance before slowly sliding it in with ease. Grell's moan was muffled by William's cock in his mouth and the vibrations from this caused William to stop sucking for a moment to let his head back and moan. He watched the scene above him, licking his lips as Ronald entered a second finger. A louder groan escaped from Grell, again making vibrations which caused Will to shudder in pleasure. William then got back to sucking, subconciously trying to hide how pleasurable this experience was for him. A third finger was then thrust in, stretching the red head's entrance ready for something much bigger. Ronald slowly thrust his fingers in and out of Grell, Grell still moaning onto Will's cock, William moaning onto Grell's cock, the pleasure getting all too much for Grell. He stopped sucking, "Will, I'm...g-gonna...c-cum...nng." Grell thrust his head back, he tightened around Ronald's fingers causing Ron to hiss in pain, and he released into William's mouth.

William swallowed all of his subordinate's cum and he crawled out from underneath Grell. Ronald slipped his fingers out then immediately pounced on William. He pressed lips to his boss'. Will's mouth was already open in shock so Ronald took this opportunity to dip his tongue inside the wet cavity. The mixed taste of Grell's cum and William's own unique taste was like nectar to a parched bee. William got over his inital shock and kissed back, caressing Ronald's sweet tongue with his own. Grell was still on his hands and knees, panting, cum still slowly dribbling from his penis. William began to kiss and lick down Ron's chest. Reaching his cock William slowly took it into his mouth, earning himself a number of moans and pants from Ronald. Ronald then pulled away from Will and positioned himself behind Grell. William positioned himself infront of the eccentric red head. Ronald pushed his rock hard member against Grell's entrance, causing Grell's weeping cock to suddenly start becoming erect again as he let out a startled cry. Ronald spat on his hand and coated his cock with his own saliva, "I think your ready Grell, shall we?" Ronald suddenly thrust into the red head, causing him to scream in pain. William then thrust his cock into Grell's mouth to shut him up, if people found out he had a threesome in his office, he would never live it down. After Grell's cries of pain morphed into groans of pleasure, Ronald sped up his thrusts. William matched Ronald's thrusts with his own into Grell's mouth. Ronald reached around to take Grell's erection into his hand, he stroked the throbbing member in time with his thrusts, causing Grell to moan onto William's cock. William moaned as he watched the red head being drilled by his youngest subordinate and Ronald rolled his head back as he listened to his boss being pleasured. Grell's moans were now getting louder, as were Will and Ronald's. They were all very close to cumming.  
"Ohhh, Grell, I'm so close, hmmmmm." William moaned.  
Ronald's pants were loud, his teeth were gritted with determination and his thrusts were becoming eratic. Each of their moans were so loud, William was sure that they were going to get caught, or even worse, they already had been. William glanced towards the office door, it was closed thankfully, but to be honest, he didn't have much concentration to worry, Grell's mouth was very distracting, to say the least.

Finally Grell gave one last muffled groan and came into Ronald's hand. As his entrance became so tight around Ronald, he too let out a cry of pure ecstasy and came deep into Grell, earning one last sensual moan from the red head. The moans and pants from his subordinates was music to William's ears and it tipped him over the edge. He came hard into Grell's mouth. The now exhausted effeminate man gladly swallowed his boss' hot white juices, then collapsed to the floor.  
"Ooooh, look what I found!" Grell suddenly exclaimed as he raised a pair of now cum coated specs. After Ronald took them from Grell, the red head dropped his hand back down and began to doze.

Ronald and William grabbed a few tissues from the box by Will's computer and sorted themselves out. Unfortunately, Grell was so tired that they needed to clean him up too. After a while Grell finally found his feet and both him and Ronald stood infront of William's desk. William was sat in his seat sorting the papers that were on his desk, "You will not speak of this to anyone, you got that?" He stated firmly, not even looking up from his activity.  
The two men nodded, "Yes, Sir."  
They were both heading for the door when William suddenly spoke up, "Um, Mr Knox, can I speak to you for a second?"  
Ronald turned towards his boss, "Of course, Sir."  
Grell had stopped in the doorway and was grinning at Will and Ronald.  
William glared at Grell, who still didn't get the message, "Alone?"  
"Hm?" Ronald then turned to the door to see Grell flicking his hair back.  
"Oh don't mind me sweeties, do carry on, I'm just a fly on the wall."  
Ronald gave him a pleading look.  
"Fine, fine I'll go. Love you my darlings." And with that, he left.

"Ronald come take a seat." William motioned to the chair on the other side of the desk. He took in a deep breath, "I can trust you not to say anything about this can't I, Ronald?"  
Ronald nodded, a caring look lined his face, "Of course you can, Sir. You can talk to me with the utmost confidence." He placed a hand on his chest. He tilted his head, "What did you want to talk about, Sir?"  
William had a lot of trust in Ronald, when they spoke alone they were almost like two best friends. Ronald was so trustworthy that a lot of people talked to him about their problems and such, and Ronald lived up to his words and never told a soul. Even William confided in him, and Ronald was nearly always there to listen to him.  
William sighed, "Can I make a confession?"  
Ronald sat forward, "Of course you can, Sir. What is it?"  
William looked down into his lap, "What we did today..."  
"Yes, what about it?"  
William wavered a bit, and after a few false starts finally got his words straight, "It was actually...a sort of...kind of...well..." He sighed and sat back in his chair, "It's been a bit of a fantasy of mine for a while now...I just didn't think it would happen so smoothly like this, you know?"  
Ronald placed a caring hand on the desk, "That's ok, Sir, I totally understand. Can I also make a confession?"  
William looked up, "Go on."  
Ronald giggled nervously, "Well...you're a rather good kisser and actually enjoyed that kiss today. To be honest I've wanted to kiss you for a long time now, and now it's actually happened, so yeah, I suppose we both got what we wanted today, hey?"  
William smiled, "Yes, I suppose we did."  
"Well, I'd best be off, I've got some reports to file, so if you'll excuse me."  
"Of course, Mr Knox, oh and thanks for listening, I'm glad you're around sometimes, I have a reputation to keep up and if I were to talk to anybody else I think would go horribly wrong."  
Ronald nodded, "Of, course, Sir, you're very welcome." He opened the door and before exiting, he turned and bowed giving a little "Mr Spears" as he left.  
William couldn't help but sit back and smile now knowing that one of his deepest desires had now been fulfilled. And of course this couldn't be mentioned to or around anyone, again, he has a reputation to uphold.


End file.
